


Rosas y un verso de pie quebrado

by betweenalphandomega



Category: El Dragón y el Unicornio - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Los niños merecen lo mejor, M/M, Rosas, Softismo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenalphandomega/pseuds/betweenalphandomega
Summary: Son amigos... amigos muy cercanos.
Relationships: Eider Haizea/Saroi Burgoa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rosas y un verso de pie quebrado

Hay cosas para las que no está preparado.

Hay cosas que requieren de tener estabilidad, una entereza que nunca ha tenido; en parte es porque apartar los problemas es más sencillo que enfrentarse a ellos. Y ahora él, indirectamente, tiene un problema, uno de los que no le caben en las manos.

Nadie habla en el camino a casa, por más que una parte de él quiere que su padre diga algo, cualquier cosa. Que se enfade, que le grite, o que se rompa. Quizás necesite ese pretexto para hacerlo por sí mismo, quizás no, quizás simplemente necesite que alguien reaccione porque sabe que él no va a poder hacerlo.

Gadea y él no solían hablar, pero seguía siendo su hermana, el ojito derecho de su madre y la primera en decidir con quien se quedaba tras el divorcio. Una parte de él quiere pensar que fue ella la que se alejó, pero la otra sabe bien que fueron los dos.

Su rostro mira hacia la ventana, pero él no puede ver las calles que se suceden entre sí, unas tras otras. Sin embargo, escucha los rugidos de los coches, el bullicio de la ciudad que ya empieza a dormir. Y se estremece cuando siente la vibración del teléfono.

Se siente tentado a escuchar el mensaje que acaba de llegarle, pero no tiene auriculares, y aunque sabe que es Saroi, tampoco tiene ganas ni fuerzas para reproducirlo en voz alta.

Después de todo, su hermana ha muerto, y tras ella, solo ha quedado silencio.

No es hasta que llegan a casa que se permite oírlo, tras un escueto “Es tarde, hijo” al que no ha contestado, ha subido a su cuarto, con Zakur detrás, moviendo la cola. Se deja caer en la cama, forrado en negro, y se pregunta a qué sabe ese color mientras sus dedos rozan la pantalla y la vocecilla artificial reproduce el mensaje.

_—Siento no haber podido estar allí._

Eso le molesta, mucho. No tiene que disculparse de nada. Por la puñetera Gaia, si es la hija de… la imbécil de su jefa la que no le ha dejado ir, sabiendo que… ellos dos son… amigos muy cercanos.

Sí, esa es la palabra. Le gusta cómo suena.

Frunce el ceño, pensar en su madrastra — _madrastra, que palabra tan horrible, no le gusta la sensación que le deja en el paladar_ — le cabrea. No es buena persona, pero parece que solo ellos dos se han dado cuenta.

Se acerca el teléfono a los labios cuando formula su respuesta, un pequeño “no te disculpes” que sale bastante más arisco de lo que le gustaría. Por suerte, la máquina lo transcribe sin ápice alguno de la entonación del chico, cosa que agradece.

— _Vale._

A veces la voz robótica eclipsa el fantasma de su voz, y eso también le molesta. Saroi tiene una de esas voces que escucharía hasta quedarse dormido: dulce, suave, como la caricia de una ola un día en el que apenas hay brisa.

— _¿Quieres hablar?_

Le gustaría tocar el piano, pero es tarde, y aunque duda que su padre consiga dormir tras el funeral de su primogénita, la apatía le comienza a carcomer por dentro.

No ha derramado ni una lágrima.

Quizás su madre tenga razón y sea como un muñeco defectuoso.

—No.

La respuesta llega unos segundos después.

_—¿Quieres que te lea?_

Ante eso quiere reprocharle que solo quiere algo que sea _suyo_ y vaya a seguir siéndolo cuando se escape de sus labios. Quiere decirle que cada vez que escucha uno de sus poemas en los periódicos y no está firmado por él se le revuelve el estómago de la ira y la impotencia.

No merece que le explote como le está explotando. No merece que le ninguneen. No merece que le cubran el sol con nubes cargadas de electricidad.

No merece que nadie le quite la sonrisa, ni siquiera él.

—Te quiero a ti.

Sale solo. Y no se arrepiente cuando se da cuenta de que sí, ahora, aunque una parte de él le grita que debe estar solo, la otra le pide que no lo haga, que no se aísle.

_—Estoy en tu casa en veinte minutos. No acepto quejas._

...

Una de las cosas a las que nunca se acostumbrará es a que pase las yemas de los dedos por su rostro. No es más que un roce, algo que ni siquiera llega a ser una caricia amortiguada, pero Saroi las siente como tal, porque Eider solo lo hace cuando están a solas.

—Te salen arrugas cuando sonríes —dice, y, como si fuese un chiste, le aumente la sonrisa.

—Son hoyuelos— quizás no debería reírse aún, el otro sigue con esa expresión tan neutra que siempre le rodea, quizás que esté contento de estar ahí, con él, le moleste. Quizás sea un atrevimiento demasiado descarado el sonreír todavía.

No ha pasado ni una semana desde lo de Gadea, pero le ha visitado todos los días, siempre que ha podido librarse del trabajo.

—Pues eso. Que te salen hoyuelos.

Esa tarde han salido al jardín y el olor de las rosas lo invade todo, absolutamente todo, la textura de la hierba bajo una de sus manos es fresca, y su color, tan verde que abruma. No hace mucho calor, pero el sol brilla con timidez y parece que satura el patio con una nueva tesitura.

Se le ocurre que el interior de la casa y ese mismo patio son dos mundos paralelos, pero completamente distintos. Uno está marchito, el otro, vivo.

Los dedos de Eider repasan las pecas del mayor sin saberlo, y Saroi le observa con cautela, paciente y ensimismado al mismo tiempo. Se le ocurre que el hijo de la vicepresidenta es como un poema escrito con notas musicales, creado para ser escuchado.

Quizás piense eso porque cada vez que intenta leer sus versos, termina oyendo melodías.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—No. Me gusta.

Y ahí está su corazón para darle una percusión a la melodía.

Cierra los parpados cuando siente las yemas llegar a esa zona y los vuelve a abrir cuando estas bajan, siguiendo la línea de sus mejillas y las comisuras de sus labios. Es curioso que se dé cuenta en ese exacto momento de lo cerca que están, por un mero roce que pasa a ser toque cuando se posa en su labio inferior.

El joven poeta traga saliva, el pulso se le acelera y mil preguntas le asaltan los pensamientos. Es imposible que Eider vea que sus ojos no se apartan de él, pero sabe que, de alguna manera, lo siente, o quizás solo sean sus nervios los que piensan eso, o no, no lo sabe; pero el muchacho parece traspasarlo con la mirada, o quizás sea con los dedos, quizás el más joven sea capaz de percibir todo lo que espera que no perciba con las yemas de los dedos.

Tal vez solo sea él, pero hace más calor que hace un momento. Tal vez solo sea él, pero las rosas le están empezando a embriagar y el toque del chico sepa a un licor del que ansía emborracharse.

—Oye, Saroi.

—¿Hm?

—Estás sudando, ¿todo bien?

—A-ah, sí, perdona.

...

Hay muchas cosas que quiere hacer.

Una de ellas es decirle al pazguato que tiene delante que no hace falta que se limpie las manos, o el cuello, o lo que quiera que se esté limpiando, no está muy seguro de qué es, pero se ha alejado un poco y sus dedos han pasado a tocar aire, cosa que le ha dejado una sensación fría en las puntas.

Se humedece los labios para decir algo más, pero no logra encontrar las palabras que quiere ni la cercanía con la que estaba cómodo hasta aquel momento.

Saroi se disculpa y a él la textura de sus labios le pica en la yema que los ha tocado. Una parte de él quiere que vuelvan a ella, a la situación en la que estaban antes, la otra, no sabe cómo pedírselo.

Se le ocurre que tal vez deba ser algo pícaro, como su hermana cuando coqueteaba con alguna amiga, aunque él, de como hacer eso, no tiene mucha idea.

Eider siempre ha sido de calcular respuestas, de analizar la situación antes de contestar, pero en ese instante no se le ocurre cómo manifestar en voz alta nada. Así que se muerde el labio y siente la necesidad de cambiar de tema, de volver dentro u olvidarse.

El mayor está nervioso, y él, pendiente de su siguiente reacción.

—¿Quieres hacer algo? —pregunta, de pronto.

Por supuesto. Como ya hemos dicho, Eider quiere hacer muchas cosas.

—Vale.

Casi se lo imagina sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

...

Cuando se lo preguntó, no esperaba que contestase que quería escuchar música, pero allí vuelven a estar, en el jardín, con una pequeña radio llenando los silencios que ellos mismos crean.

Cuando se lo preguntó, no pensaba que su mejor amigo se levantase y, a tientas, le ofreciese la mano para levantarse.

Cuando se lo preguntó, no esperaba que terminasen tan juntos de nuevo, intentando mover los pies a la vez y “bailar” de forma torpe. Porque si uno es ciego, el otro tiene dos pies izquierdos.

Pero eso parece que no les importa, Eider se apoya en él y deja que le guíe, y Saroi se ríe en voz alta cuando se pisan los pies y el menor se muerde una sonrisa que ve en _adagio._ Intentan girar una vez, con los pies inquietos y las flores brindando mil aromas que se mezclan con el del contrario cuando cogen un poco de confianza y se dejan ser un poco críos y jugar en el jardín.

No ha sido su mejor semana. Eso lo saben ambos.

Pero por ese mero instante, en el que se olvidan de todo, merece la pena.

Quizás sean demasiado osados al atreverse a evadirse, quizás después vuelvan los silencios, la incomodidad, el dolor del luto. Pero en ese momento, se dejan llevar, pasa sus dedos por el pelo ajeno, le aparta los rizos, graba a fuego cada gesto. Se sostienen al tropezar, se abrazan cuando casi caen los dos sobre el césped.

Se ríen cuando finalmente lo hacen, uno sobre el otro. Y aguarda cuando Eider busca, a tientas, algo en lo que apoyarse.

Cuando le preguntó qué quería hacer, no se esperaba que lo que está buscando es la palma de su mano. No se espera que el menor entrelace sus dedos con los suyos y que sus rostros, aún risueños, estén tan cerca.

Cuando le preguntó qué quería, no se esperaba que la otra mano del chico, apoyado ya en sus piernas, le buscase el rostro, con esa melodía tan fascinante escapándose de sus labios.

Hay un leve momento, un mero latido, en el que no comprende que quiere el otro.

Y no es hasta que le vuelve a rozar los labios y hace el ademán de acercarse que lo entiende. Sin embargo, para, y el corazón, que ya le late a mil por hora, se le para.

Cuando le preguntó que quería, no se esperaba que fuese algo que _quieren_.

Quizás por eso, esa tarde Saroi Burgoa se convierte en una segunda melodía, en un verso que sigue la rima, y cierra el silencio con música que sabe a rosas, a melancolía y a soledad arrancada de cuajo.

Durante ese instante, son dos ritmos distintos que siguen el mismo compás.


End file.
